


Ice breaker

by SketchLockwood



Category: 15th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SketchLockwood/pseuds/SketchLockwood
Summary: Two young hearts meet for the first time
Relationships: Cecily Neville Duchess of Warwick/John Tiptoft Earl of Worcester
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Christmas 1447  
London 

He sat in the window seat reading. He was rarely without a book. That had endeared him to the king and indeed made him popular with Henry. He and the king had began by reading tales of knights and dragons and now both read texts in Latin. 

John looked up as the doors to the chamber opened. He was interrupted as he was told by the Duke of Somerset he would not be. Interrupted by the sound of gipping and coughs. He sank down into the seat, not wanting to be seen. 

Curiosity however forced him to quickly look around the window arch, looking to see a young man no older than eighteen finally throwing his guts up over the tiles. He looked pale, though his cheeks were flushed with the rose tint of alcohol.

John jumped back into his seat as he saw the woman enter the room. A young woman as beautiful as he had ever seen. Auburn hair and blue eyes, she laughed as she clapped the young man’s back. “Someone drank too much ale. I said I could out drink you brother.”

“Fuck off Cecily.” 

“Now now, that’s no way to speak to a lady.” She jokingly said the words John was thinking. In truth, he could not remember he had cursed in front of a woman, could hardly remember a time he had cursed. Yet, this man, whoever he was, seemed to speak those words so freely. “Just because you’ve thrown your guts up. Doesn’t mean you get to be rude. If our mother knew...”

“You don’t tattle tell! You don’t!”

“Have I ever?” John quietly turned the page, silently he was sure as he tried to focus on the words. This was no business of his. No interest of his. “Like I said.” She said. “I told you I could drink you under a table.” She giggled as her brother spewed his guts once more. “Well, maybe I should dilute your beer. Maybe that is the way forward.”

“I’ll have you for that.” The young man laughed. “I was drinking wine too tonight.”

“Yes, I remember, I matched you drink for drink.”

“Did you?” He sounded surprised. 

“As did Thomas, and yes he’s in a better state than you. Maybe you should go to bed. Do I need to escort you?”

“No. I’ll sleep in the corridor before I’ll let you escort me.” 

“Suit yourself, Richard.” She said. He heard their footsteps and then there was silence. 

He had however barely sat back against the wall than he jumped, dropping the book and falling flat on his arse onto the floor as he slipped from his seat. “Hello.” She said. “I would say do you often eavesdrop but I think we were interrupting you.” She picked up the book, handed it to him with a smile. “My apologies.” He dusted his knees, smiled and offered a hand to help him up. “I’m Cecily. Dowager Duchess of Warwick That was my brother Richard. He was, well, legless.” She grinned. 

“John. Baron Tiptoft” He said nervously. “I noticed. Is he often like that?”

“More often than he should be perhaps but we are young. Born the same day.” He blinked twice. “We are twins.” She laughed. “You looked aghast so I thought I would clear it up. Oh don’t look embarrassed, you’re not the only one to have made such a mistake.” He said nothing. “Sorry, I should leave you to...”

“No.” He said suddenly, more desperately than he expected. How could he say what he wanted? That she was indeed the most beautiful woman he had set eyes upon. 

She smiled, blushed for him as he dropped the book he was holding once again in his clumsiness. Clumsiness he did not want to admit was because of her.

“Very well.” She pointed to the window seat. “May I?” He nodded, moved aside and watched her jump onto the seat. “There’s room for two.” She tapped next to her. He grinned, jumped up beside her, leaving the book on the floor. He could not trust his hands and it could not take one more drop. “So you must rarely be at court.”

“I am almost always here. You just never see me. I hate the Court festivities. Too many men and women competing.” 

“Competing?”

“Who is richer, who has the nicer dress. Whose ward is bringing them the most wealth. I could not stand that when I was a ward.”

“When? How old are you?”

“Nineteen.”

“A year older than me and too young...” she was interrupted. 

“I bought out my own wardship.” 

“Clever.” She giggled. “Oh you’re very clever.” He laughed at that.

“No. I just know if don’t want to get involved with the pissing competitions that are court and England’s nobility.”

“Probably a sound choice.” She said. 

“I’m sorry about your parents, with you being a ward I assume...” 

“Dead, both of them. Several years now.” He shrugged. “You get over it eventually.” 

“I doubt I would ever get over my parents death.” He shrugged. “Oh I’m sorry, you look so upset now.” She wrapped her arms around him. He stiffened. She laughed then. “Now you look frightened.”

“Your husband...”

“You’re worried he may beat your arse?” She shrugged, did not give him opportunity to object. “Well I would be worried if he did! He has been dead a year.” 

“Oh, I am sorry.”

“You get over it.” She shrugged, using his words. She stood then. “I’ll be disappointed if you say no, but anticipate may. Do you want to go outside?”

“Outside?” He looked out into the snow. “You’re sure? It’s awfully cold.”

She shrugged casually. “I have a cloak.” She lifted his, threw it at him jestingly. “So do you it seems. No excuses.” He smiled, putting the book on the window seat. “I’ll fetch my cloak then.” She skipped off, leaving him. He had fastened his cloak and paced the room about twenty times when she returned. “Come along then.” She grabbed his hand, pulling him. They were barely outside, their touch barely separated when a snowball hit his shoulder. She laughed. “Oh John! I’m sorry! My brothers never let me join their snowball fights.” He grinned, taking one handful of snow, compacting it in his hand he took another snowball to the arm before he launched it, hitting her skirts. 

He ducked at her next aim, she shrieked with joy. “Oh is this not fun?” She spun around, laughing as the next Icy missile he launched caught her hand. He hit the snow covered ground as he tried to avoid her next aim. She giggled, hurrying over to help him up. “Oh, John. Come and see the lake?” He’s shook his head. Knew the lake was frozen. Knew...

He did not get time to think as she hurried off. He sighed, running to catch up with her. “Cecily! Wait!” 

“Hurry up!” She giggled, he watched however as her boots hit ice, she skidded until she fell face first onto ice. He heard the faint crack. 

“Don’t move!” He ordered, taking his cloak off. He saw the panic in her eyes, but she nodded. “Stay calm.” 

“Cecily!” John heard the man’s voice. Saw her brother charging toward them. “You!” John ignored the man, taking several steps toward the ice. 

“Can I have your cloak?” He shouted at Richard. “God damn it man! Give me your cloak.” 

“But-“ he said nothing more, tossed his cloak, watching as John tied them together, tossing the end to Cecily whose skirts were growing wet. He tried to toss the cloaks far enough. On the third time Richard’s hands took over. Cecily caught the makeshift rope, was pulled to safety by her brother. Once she was on her feet John turned away, running his hands down his face. Christ how could he have let her? Should have known better... 

He jumped into the air as he heard her several seconds later. “John.” She sounded less confident than before. He turned to face her, about to say how irresponsible she had been. Yet not a word left his lips as hers connected with his. There they stayed for several seconds before she pulled back, her hands rested on his arms. “Thank you for saving me.”

“It was Richard...”

“He was the brute strength. You were the thought behind it. If you’d left me to my brother?” She shrugged. “Thank you.” 

“Inside.” Richard barked at Cecily, tossing John’s cloak back to him. Richard looked him up and down as he stopped. “Thank you.” He said in a tone which convinced John little of his gratitude. 

He did not move for several minutes then. Did not move a muscle. Had she? He wiped a finger across his lips. 

She had. With that he grinned, knowing he may never see her face again.


	2. Chapter 2

London, England.

June 1448.

Richard looked up, smiling as he saw her. His sister Cecily was the closest of his siblings when they had been growing up. Twins, they had been one in everything. That was until they had each gone their own ways with their marriages. Even then, they had remained close enough through their interactions at court. He had known Cecily to be the happiest person he had ever met. She never frowned, even when she was upset, aggrieved, she had made it her business to cheer those around her. That was why he was happy that it was she and not someone he did not want to see who interrupted him. 

He looked to the side to see Thomas groggily look up, lifting a heavy head from the table. They had spent the night drinking. Thomas who was a year younger than his older siblings had held his drink as well as a piss pot with holes held the remnants of the night before.

“Cecily.” He stood, wrapping his arms around his sister. “You look radiant. London seems to be treating you well.”

“Oh London treats me just fine, Dick.” She kissed his cheek then gently slapped his face as she pulled back. “You need to shave. I am surprised that Anne allows you to be so slatternly. Just not acceptable.” She giggled as he stuck out his tongue.

“I was going to sort that this morning actually.” He glowered at Thomas as he spoke. 

“He said just half an hour ago he was thinking of growing a beard.” 

“Oh no!” Cecily shouted. “Oh no, no, no, no. You must not Dick, it would not suit you. Not at all. Papa has a beard, yes, but he is old and well. Young men look much better without a beard. Women prefer it too, if you understand me.” 

“Cecily!” Richard and Thomas said together with a groan. 

“I do not know where both of your minds just went! Filthy men! I simply meant when you give a woman a kiss she much prefers it if you do not have beards.”

“Anne says it will suit me.” 

“Well then.” Cecily grinned. “You must do what will please your wife, it is no concern of mine.” Richard looked at her in silence, knew there was something else coming. “You remember last year, at Christmas?” 

“Not really.” Richard shrugged. “I think you know I remember very little. Only that it was terribly cold."

"That I fell through ice.”

“Oh yes.” Richard smirked. “Good job I was there to save you there.”

“If John had not been there then…” She blushed. 

“John?” Thomas arched an eyebrow. “Our brother was not even here at Christmas.”

“Not Johnny!” Cecily laughed. “There is more than one person in the world called John, Thomas.”

“I know that.” Thomas groaned.

“Well, he is handsome. Don’t you think?” Cecily blushed scarlet. Richard was about to answer, about to say he did not find the man to be in the least bit handsome,not that Cecily had expected anything less of him. Wanted to say the man was too shy for Cecily, that he would never say a word. Cecily would not like that. From what Richard had gathered, John Tiptoft barely said a word unless he was around familiar company. That being the kings innermost circle. Yet, tight lipped was not always so bad. Of course, he did not want to say that he felt John may be less enthused about her... “We have spent so much time together recently.” She shrugged, spinning around as she grinned. “We just keep running into each other and Dick, Tom, he is nicer every time.” 

“He’s nice, sure.” Richard said. “Committed to the church I hear though. He’s had an education at Oxford.”

“And? He’s not a monk or priest you know, I assure you.”

“Cecily! How do you? I’ll have his balls if he has touched you like that..”

“Christ Dick!” Cecily hooted as she laughed. “No, he’s been quite the gentleman with me. I just know. You know?” 

“No.” Dick and Tom said together. 

“Oh you just know when you find the right man that, well, he’s capable...” she wiggled her eyebrows.

“Ugh.” Richard groaned. “Well as long as you have not tested his capabilities.” 

“I will one day.” 

“What?” Richard’s eyes widened.“Over my dead body!” 

“Oh don’t be so dramatic Richard.” She threw a cushion at him giggling. “He has asked papa if he can marry me.”

“He’s wholly unsuitable, papa won’t say...”

“Yes?” She winked. “You’re wrong.” 

“He’s said yes!” 

“Well, he saw us in each other’s arms in the palace gardens.” She blushed. “He’d have seen us kissing if he had come around the corner a minute sooner.” 

“Suffice it to say he wasn’t happy?” Tom said. 

“Well no, he offered to skin John alive. Said he would have his balls on a platter. Now to me? That’s no way to treat a man’s balls.” She shrugged as her brothers groaned in agony. She continued as though they hadn’t objected. “We had been discussing marriage. Oh Dick, Tom, I do love him. He’s rich too!” 

“He asked papa there and then if he could marry you?” Richard scoffed. 

“He did. Papa saw his intentions were honourable actually Dick before you scoff and roll your eyes.” 

“So you’re marrying him?” 

“Why would I not. He’s strong, he can carry me with ease, Dick and I am not getting thinner.” She laughed as he frowned. “He’s a great kisser!” 

Richard groaned. “I don’t need to hear this.” 

“He also has a nice arse.” She winked. “That cod piece too.” 

“Enough!” Richard barked. “That’s enough! I get that you like him. You want to spend time with him...”

“Like him? Spend time with him?” She blushed. “Oh yes.” She licked her lips unconsciously. 

He groaned.


End file.
